Scars: A Hunter X Hunter Fanfic
by PurpleGalaxy02
Summary: After a young girl decides to leave her father and live with a group of boys she barely knows. She'll go on a journey to find out the truth about her family, help her new friends find a friend of their own, and maybe even fall in love. Note:I do not own Hunter x Hunter. The original plot and it's characters belong to Yoshiro Togashi. I only own the characters and plot I've created
1. An X Interesting X Target

A thick greyness covered the evening sky, foretelling its forecast. Before I left, I was pretty sure the weather wouldn't follow me, but I was proved wrong. It didn't really matter anyway because it shouldn't affect my plan. Or should I say his plan? I pulled the black hood over my head and continued to walk down the alley. He should be approaching any minute. I deeply inhaled and exhaled, concealing my presence. Two pairs of footsteps made their way towards me. Damnit! Why couldn't he be alone?! I'll just have to wait till the other one leaves. I peered from behind the brick wall, catching a glimpse of my target. He was definitely different from the normal subjects. From his bright pink hair to his purple, high-heeled shoes. And I really couldn't say much more about the other guy. His black void-like eyes struck fear in my heart. They stopped strolling to chat more. Hopefully, they were wrapping things up. Light taps on my head caused me to bring my hand up there to investigate. All I could find was wetness. It had started to rain. Great timing! The ravenette looked up, said a few words, and headed in the direction they were coming from. Finally he was all alone. I let a few feet separate us before I stepped out. As soon as I did, he halted his steps and let out a chuckle. I grew puzzled.

"Do you need me to help you out with this one? She looks quite strong."

I whirled around to find the guy from before.

"No. I'll be fine. But I'll make sure to have enough fun with her for the both of us."

His words had seemed to glide from his mouth, sending chills down my spine.

"Okay then."

He said as if disappointed and threw two fingers in the air as he walked away again.

"I almost didn't notice you."

He smiled and slowly walked towards me. I stepped back, trying to keep my distance.

"I didn't think he would send you of all people to come deal with me. After all you're his prize procession."

A smirk crept up his face.

"He should know better. Oh, how naive of him. But my have you grown."

I've never seen him in my entire life? How does he know who I am?

"You're so strong and big now. I guess all that training added up."

I froze in place. His beady yellow eyes centered on mine.

"Oh, why am I teasing myself! Let's fight!"

And with that he through a card my way. Quickly, I dodged his attack and started to circle him. The smirk on his face deepened. Copies of myself trailed behind me. Oddly, he didn't seem transfixed by this. But then I remembered he was a different breed. I jumped forward and punched him in the face, then propelled myself back to keep him from countering. Clearly it was a clean hit, but it wasn't as effective as I thought it would be. He was stronger than I expected. One of his hands grazed his newly bruised cheek.

"That's a powerful fist you got there. Why don't you do it again? But this time somewhere where it really hurts."

Taking him for his word, I bolted at him, aiming for his face again. This time he caught my arm and twisted it.

"Aaah!"

"It speaks! How lovely!"

Our faces just inches apart as he eagerly watches me moan in pain.

"It's so refreshing to fight someone with considerable strength once in awhile. I can't describe how excited I am."

I found that to be the perfect moment to uppercut him and he released me. My plan wasn't to use my abilities before knowing his strength, but considering all the damage I'm not dealing, I think it would be smart to use them. I'll wait to the last minute and try to hold out as long as I can. I want to see how long I can last. It's pretty risky, but I'm ready to take that risk. I stood up and waited for him to recover. He brings his head back down and tilts his head from side to side, popping it.

"Now it's my turn."

He launches at me and I block his blow with **_Ko_**. For a few minutes, we both exchange and defend attacks. Damn. **_Ko_** and **_Ken_** takes up a lot of aura. I was getting tired too quickly. In that instant I let my guard down. Two punches, one second after the other both hit my face, knocking me a few feet back. It was a bit of a struggle to rise, but I managed. I rushed to him again and succeeded in getting a few punches in, and even a kick! A smile formed on my sore face.

"I thought by now you would've learned from your mistakes."

The ground became my home again after I was punched a few more times. I can't keep giving him free chances by not paying attention! My legs struggled to keep me up, but I wasn't going to give up now. He laughed, which only pissed me off. It felt like I was getting nowhere. Hell, he hasn't even started using **_Hatsu_** yet. I walked up to him and continued to throw hits, most of them missing him all together. We started to develop a pattern. Hit. Ground. Hit. Ground. Of course I was the one being thrown to the floor.

"I can't wait till you bloom, but that won't be anytime soon, sadly. You remind of Gony. Both of you have so much potential."

Who the hell was Gony? I stood back up again for the last time. My body racked with pain and there was no way I would move another muscle. This would be the last attack from my side. I used **_Shu_** to envelop my knives in aura and projected them at him. He dodged majority of them, the rest striking low impact areas. In return, he hurled about a half a deck of cards in my direction. All but three missed me. Two in my sprained arm and one in my stomach. I fell down on the hard concrete, creating more abrasions in the process. My eyes tried there best to focus on the pale man coming towards me. I guess this was the end. He crouched down beside me and ripped the card from my belly, causing me to moan.

"Shhh."

He placed his finger on my lips and licked the blood from the card. Weakness from loss of blood, triggered me not to react in the way I should've. Instead I looked at him blankly(almost sleepily) as if I didn't have a clue about what was going on.

"Don't look at me like that."

He purred.

"Oh, how I love that-"

I gently closed my eyes.

 ** _Tell me what you think of the first part._**

 ** _Should I continue??_**

 ** _I hope everyone has a lovely day!_**


	2. Predator X And X Prey

The sound of running water stirred me from my slumber. Where was I? I sat up and propped myself against the pillows behind me. Pain from my abdomen kept me from moving any further. I pulled the white sheets from the source of discomfort. A layer of gauze covered the right portion of my bare stomach. Medical tape sealed the outside edges of the square. The image of the yellow-eyed man tasting my blood flooded my mind. Was he the one in the bathroom? I raised up the sheets to find my pants missing also. Oh God! All the possible scenarios of why that may be haunted me. I need to leave! I threw the rest of the covers to the side and leaped up.

 ***Thudd***

I covered my mouth and bit the palm of my hand, to keep from screaming. Just when I thought I had a chance. I remove my foot that was entangled in the sheets and stood up. Now where the hell were my clothes? On the chair against the wall, my cloak hung. The sound of the shower ceased. Oh no! Quickly, I pulled it from the chair and proceeded to cover myself. Just as I place my hand on the doorknob, he decides to show himself. A single towel covering his waist.

"Leaving so soon? Don't you need these."

He holds up my tan shirt and pants. I eyed them for a few seconds, expecting him to toss them my way.

"Well aren't going to come get them?"

He raises his hand slightly and shakes them. I should've known that would be the case. Slowly, I approach him, preparing myself for any of his tricks. I snatched them from his grip and headed to the door.

"A thank you would be nice. I really didn't have to clean them, much less let you live."

I looked down at the shirt to where a stain should be. Like he mentioned, there wasn't one.

"Why didn't you kill me?"

I deserved to die. I wanted to die. I stared at my clenched fist and thought about all the people I've killed. All the people I was forced to kill.

"Didn't you hear what I said yesterday? It would've been such a waste. You have a whole life ahead you."

"Why do you care so much?"

He laughed.

"I wouldn't say I care because I had to stop myself a couple of times. It was so tempting!"

His eyes rolled to the back of his head. I had never seen someone so thrilled to kill another. It disgusted me.

"But seriously, you're one of those rare gems. It would be wrong of me to crush one while so young. Treasures like those should be cherished and praised for as long as possible."

How could he think so highly of me? That 'fight' that occurred last night was only a failed attempt to get rid of him. My Nen needed a lot of work, I had just learned to manipulate objects, and none of my attacks did any real damage. It made no sense. Maybe if I wasn't already exhausted from following him for several days, trying to find the perfect time to attack. Then the odds could've been in my favor.

"But by any means I'm not a man of morals and if you make the same mistake again. I won't be so forgiving. Got it?"

I nodded. I didn't plan to ever see him again. So, thankfully that won't be a problem.

"Good girl."

Another smirk invaded his lips. Yet again, I grabbed the doorknob.

"Tell Mekhi that Hisoka doesn't have what he's looking for. He should probably try to pry something out of a friend of mines. I'm pretty sure he has information, but he'll have to find him himself. Can't give any names. I'm not the kind of guy to rat out friends and plus no one likes snitches."

I nodded.

"And one more thing. Please be careful. I don't want to have to kill someone for hunting my prey. When it comes to that time I want to be only one who gets to hear your last breath."

I swallowed and breathed in deeply. My free hand held the black fabric together as I opened the door. No one needed a peep show.

"Baisukāretto no me."

I closed the door and walked down the hallway. Good thing there wasn't that many people around. I was struggling to hold my cloak while rushing to exit the building. It would've been smart to put them on before I left, but I didn't want to stay there any longer then I had to. A people-free zone behind the hotel soon became a dressing room as I slid on my clothes. I'm pretty sure this narrow lane has once hosted some much more questionable events. Out of the shadows I appeared once finished. I can't lie, it was a beautiful Spring morning. Clear skies, comfortable temperatures, and friendly people cruising down the street. At least that's something to be happy about. More importantly, I should be happy to be alive, even though I would be a little more thrilled if it was the other way around. I need to stop thinking like that. Every day above ground is a great day. There's no point in living if I'm just living to die. Things will come around eventually, I just need to have faith. One of these days I'll muster up the courage to leave and stop being his little puppet. But when? Hopefully someday soon. I continued to walk down the market street leisurely. Passing various vendors waving people down to buy their goods. One of them caught my eye. A man handing a woman a fresh piece of watermelon. That looks good. I pull my hood down and hair trapped from inside. Rapid vibrations infiltrate my stomach. Well it looks like someone's hungry. I look towards the fruit again, desperately craving a piece. No I should wait. There should be a restaurant up ahead. I can get some breakfast there. Come on, just one foot in front of the other. You can make it. A boy with a green jacket passes me by. Immediately, I stop walking, not really knowing why. I turn around to see he had done the same thing. Why were those golden brown eyes so familiar?

"Do I know you?"

I questioned without thinking.

"I'm not sure, but I feel I've seen you before."

"Me too."

I looked down then back at him.

"I'm sorry you must think I'm weird. My name's Amira. Nice to meet you."

I extended my right arm and he grabbed it with ease. We shook.

"No of course not. I did the same thing."

He blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"I'm Gon and it's nice to meet you too."

I gave him a smile. Why don't I just hit two birds with one stone?

"I know we just met, but are you up for breakfast? I just feel like there's something crucial I'm missing here and I'm set on finding it out. But that's only if you want to."

"Breakfast? That sounds great! I know a place just a block from here."

My eyes followed in the direction in which he pointed.

"Well let's head that way then."

 ** _Little did she know that day would come so soon._**

 **I'm not really sure if the title captures what this part is about. I might change it later on but other than that..** **Hope you enjoyed it!** **Give me your thoughts!** **Have a great day~J**


	3. A X Friend?

Whale Island? I rested my face on my propped arm. Hmmm. The name doesn't ring a bell.

"I must've been very little because I don't recall it. Could you maybe describe it for me? "

He took a sip of his orange juice.

"It's a small island and not many people live there. There's only one other kid there besides me. Her name is Noko. We never really talked that much. Majority of the people that visit are fishermen because of the port. Mito-san, my-"

"Your mother!"

"Yeah!"

Gon's eyes sparkled at my comment. He had the same hazel eyes as her from what I remember. She was such sweet and kind soul.

"She worked...at the port, right?"

I said in between bites of toast. He nodded while also shoving food in his mouth.

"Weren't you with a man and a woman?"

I stared at the half empty plate of food in front of me, then returned my gaze toward him.

"Yeah. Rose works for my father, but I don't necessarily remember a man. What did he look like?"

"He had dark brown hair and looked a lot like Rose. Maybe they were related."

I placed both of my hands on my cheeks. Wait! It can't be! Tears began to well up in my eyes.

"Are you okay?!"

The young boy hovered over the table with a look of concern.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

I turned away and wiped my eyes with my sleeve. Should I tell him what happened? I don't want to bring him into this. It's too risky. What if they're watching me? No. That can't be right. Dad told me he wouldn't send them this time, but that could be a lie. It could be a test to see if he can trust me.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded and smiled.

"Gon?"

"Mmm."

I started to whisper.

"I need to tell you something, but not here. Can we go somewhere else?"

He nodded, understanding how serious this was by my face. I waved my hand, trying to get the attention of our waitress. She walked to us, a smile on her face.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes. Can we get the check please?" I asked.

"Of course. Will that be two separate checks or just one?"

Before I could speak, he uttered, "One."

"No. Make that two."

The woman and Gon looked at me.

"No. Just-"

I knew what he was trying to do.

"Gon I know you're trying to be nice, but-"

"It'll be one."

"Are you sure?" The waitress questioned, throwing her hands up.

"Yes." Gon confirmed.

"Okay. I'll be right back."

I knew I wouldn't win. She walked off, her high heels clacking across the floor.

"You didn't have to do that."

I looked down at my lap and fiddled with my thumbs.

"But thank you. You're sweet."

He flashed a bright smile.

"No problem. That's what friends do."

We made eye contact again. I sat there shocked. Friends?

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, not at all."

I almost didn't notice I was smiling as I looked out the window.

 ** _I know it's pretty short. I was going to make it longer, but then changed my mine based on what happens next._**

 ** _Have a great day!~J_**


	4. Shhh

He plopped down on the couch and I joined him.

"Nice place."

My eyes explored the room.

"Yeah it is, but it's actually a friend of mine's apartment. If he comes back before you leave make sure to tell him that."

"I will."

To be honest I hoped Gon's friend didn't come anytime soon. I didn't need anymore witnesses or people's lives potentially being put in jeopardy. Gon was more than enough. Dammit! What the hell have I done? I have to tell him.

"So..what did you want to tell me?"

I gazed at the eagerly waiting boy. I sighed.

"The man you were talking about was Rose's brother. When I was about 10 or so she told me that she had once tried to take me away from my father. At that time I didn't know she was talking about when we went to Whale Island. I think that's where Rose met up with her brother, so he could take me. It would've been a good place to do such a thing. Not many residents. Not many visitors. They probably posed as a couple and me being their 'child'."

I paused.

"But that was her first and last attempt to save me."

"What happened?"

 _"You okay sweetheart?" He said as he caressed my hair. I nodded my head._

 _"Good."_

 _He adjusted the strap of the bag hanging from his shoulder then turned around towards me again. I extended my arms and stood on my tippy-toes, bouncing up and down._

 _"Up?"_

 _He bent down, grabbed me by my waist, and rested me on his hip._

 _"Is that better?"_

 _He smiled and I nodded. I snuggled my head in his chest._

"I could hear his heartbeat. It was.."

I looked up trying to keep the liquid from escaping. I could feel my lips beginning to curl. Shit, not again. I bit my bottom lip. It surprised me at how much I actually remembered. That's what emotions do to you, I guess.

"Um..It was so loud and intense. He kept swallowing to try to hide it, but he was scared. Scared that he would fail. Scared of what he had a feeling would come next."

 _I closed my eyes and focused on his breathing. My head rising with his chest._

 _"I know you're tired baby. We'll be there in a minute."_

 _I opened one of my eyes to see him staring down at me, then up into the black abyss, dotted with touches of light. He stopped walking. I raised my head lazily, trying to see why._

 _"Are we there yet?"_

 _"Not yet."_

 _I laid back down._

"When he stopped walking I'm pretty sure he saw someone ahead, who he caught watching us."

 _He suddenly changed direction, ducking into a tunnel. It was pitch black. I clung to him harder. He stopped once more._

 _"What's-"_

 _"Shh." He whispered. I did as told. The only thing I could hear was the sound of our breathing. Although, it was dark I knew he was watching both of the exits. The only source of light. I wanted to cry. What's wrong?_

"He didn't know someone was already in there. We never had a chance. It happened so quick I didn't have time to think. His warmth was gone. I was stolen from his arms. He only yelled once. Of course, I didn't know what was going on. All I really wanted to know was why my shirt was now red."

 _"Aaaah!" I screamed, pulling the shirt that clung to my body. It was wet and more warm than it should've been. I kept running until she caught me._

 _"Nooo!"_

 _I cried, pushing her away with the little strength I had. Where was he? Where was Rosey? I kicked and fought, but nothing was working._

 _"Aaaah! Leave me alone!"_

 _"Stop it! Dammit!"_

 _She shook me violently._

 _"Shut the hell up!"_

 _I stopped whining out of fear._

 _"I don't want to here another word out of you."_

 _I sniffed and wiped my nose with my sleeve._

"I couldn't do a damn thing!"

I couldn't hold the tears back anymore. My eyes settled on my shirt. I balled up a portion of it in my hands. All I could see was the dark stain. Arms wrapped around me, pulling me closer to him. I enclosed my arms around his neck and laid my head on his shoulder.

"Shhh."

"I-I'm s-sorry."

I started to shake a little. The ravenette rubbed my back.

"Don't be Amira. It wasn't your.."

I pulled away, wiping my tears. Why was he crying?

"..fault. I know h-how you feel."

He broke down. Oh god! This time it was my turn to console. I held Gon in my arms. He felt so fragile. I never thought I would see him cry.

"T-thank you s-so much."

"No problem. After all, that's what friends do, right?"

He looked into my eyes and smiled. Gon squeezed me tighter and nestled his head in my neck.

"Right."

 _ **Sorry for the long wait. I honestly forgot I was still posting this here. So here comes 3 more chapters...**_

 _ **Enjoy!!**_


	5. Promises X And X Jokes

"Gon."

I whispered as I caressed his hair. His steady breathing reassured my misconceptions. Even after that smile he gave me, I knew he wasn't entirely fine. If he was, Gon wouldn't still be in my arms.

"Mmm?"

Part of me wanted to know what caused him to become so emotional and the other side knew I shouldn't bother him about it. Gon didn't seem like the kind of person to just cry over nothing. It would've had to be something pretty unpleasant. He was a natural beacon of light. Radiating happiness and kindness that captured the hearts of many. I knew I had no idea who this boy really was, but that was my first impression of him. He looked like someone I could trust. A person who I felt I've always known. Which of course I knew we had met before, but that's not what I'm referring to. There was a deeper connection. Like he was a long lost brother of some sort. Other than that I don't understand why I felt the need to open up to a complete stranger.

"Amira?"

His muffled voice filled my ears. He gently squeezed my arm, looking up into my green eyes.

"Oh.. I'm sorry."

I apologized, snapping back into reality. I swallowed before continuing.

"It was stupid of me to come here with you."

Gon looked taken aback by my comment.

"No I don't mean it like that! It's just your most likely in danger now."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not supposed to be talking to you, or anyone for that matter. My job was to eliminate my target and head home without any detours. Just like any other mission. Usually my father would send his guards or assistants to keep an eye on me and give him updates on my position, etc. This time he told me he wouldn't watch me, but I highly doubt that. He's not the one to keep promises. Most likely, this is a test to see if he can trust me to protect his 'little secret'. Which if you ask me? It's honestly pathetic. So, in saying all that, there is a great chance my father will try to kill you if he finds out."

Gon kept the same intrigued expression smeared on his face. It was a bit unusual for someone who had just realized there life was under wraps. Then it became clear to me that this boy had seen death on multiple occasions. Those hazel orbs said it all. He wouldn't be scared to stare death right in the face again. What has he been through? It disturbed me internally.

"But I won't let that happen. Even if that means I have to lay my life on the line."

He sat there shocked. I didn't blame him. Even I was surprised by my own choice of words, but that didn't mean I didn't intend every letter. Maybe this was the wake up call I've been waiting for. The moment I finally build up the courage to override him and be free to live my life. No It can't be. I could tell this slight burst of confidence wouldn't be the jolt to do the job, but it won't go unnoticed. It'll just add fuel to the ever-growing rage in me. I closed my eyes, feeling heat beginning to rise in them, and exhaled. That was close. Too close.

"Gon I promise I'll do everything in my power to protect you."

I had never been so serious in my life. It kind of scared me. He nodded his head slowly, also with a serious expression.

"I don't know what to say."

Our eyes disconnected.

"Not too long ago, I lost the ability to use _**Nen**_ and gradually I'm trying to regain it. It's definitely not something I can rely on anymore and it won't be returning anytime soon. Being in this situation doesn't help, but I have faith that we'll get through this together. I may not know your father, but from what I've heard he's not someone I think I could get along with, much less let you live with. So Amira, I promise to save you from your father."

Like his reaction to my own promise, I sported a surprised look. Gon extended his arm with his pinky pointed toward the ceiling. I looped mine around his and he began to chant a short song. Our arms shaking up and down.

"..and seal it with a kiss."

He pressed his thumb into mine. I smiled. As soon as it had started it ended. I was sad to see it go. It sure had lightened the mood.

"Y'know that's a tall order?" I warned.

"I know, but I can do it."

Although Gon couldn't use _**Nen**_ , I felt he could fulfill his promise. But still I felt a little worried. Mehki was a Specialist and they were almost impossible to beat. Without **_Nen_** , Gon would practically be begging for his own death. There was no way I would allow him to fight him alone. I would be right there with him, side by side. On the other hand, it was going to be hard trying to keep him alive, since he wants to take on this challenge. I sighed and glanced at my grinning friend. At least I had faith in those smiles.

"I believe you. Do you trust me?"

He nodded. The green-clothed boy's bleak response somewhat worried me. Did he not think I could do it? After all, I had a better chance at keeping him safe then he did of rescuing me. Maybe I'm over thinking it.

"Good."

My eyes darted towards the door. That must be him. Shit! Once open, a tall man in a sleek suit adorned with a green tie appeared. In each hand he held groceries. His eyes immediately settled on mine. He certainly didn't look like someone who Gon would be friends with, but who am I to judge. He looked pretty old. I would say he's in his mid twenties. He pushed the door close with his foot.

"I guess Gon finally got a girlfriend."

He smiled. My eyes grew wide. Gon kneeled up waving his hands in defense. His cheeks flushed a bright red.

"No! No! No! She's just a friend Leorio!"

"Yeah right. Watch! In a few years she'll be carrying your baby."

He laughed whilst setting the bags on the counter. What the hell?

"I can guarantee you that won't happen." I assured.

He turned back around, leaning against the countertop, legs crossed.

"I wouldn't be so sure sweetheart."

Leorio pushed his glasses up slightly.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Well first off, you're definitely not the first."

Nani!

"The first?"

"The first girl he's brought home."

I looked at Gon whose face was full of dread. Was this true? I couldn't tell. It can't be.

"I honestly don't know how he does it. Hell! I can't even get that many. It must be the charmer in him that reels 'em in."

I was stunned. I guess first impressions do deceive.

"Leorio!"

"Shh! I'm talking. It's about time this shit comes to an end!"

Gon squeezes his cheeks out of frustration.

"Admit it you have a problem!"

"I have nothing to admit to! I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Still in denial I see. When will you realize the damage you're doing to yourself! I can't keep condoning this! What happened to you?"

You could hear the sadness in his voice as he asked him. Was he about to cry?

"I thought we were friends Gon. We used to be this close."

Leorio brought two fingers together, symbolizing their old friendship.

"We rarely spend time together anymore. When we do you always have a goddamn attitude! All these girls are taking up your time. I hate coming home to this! It really hurts!"

He cried into his hands. Well...

... that's my cue to leave.

"Um... I gotta go."

I said while standing up and pointing towards the exit with my thumb.

"Hopefully you're the last one."

"I hope so, too."

Gon hid his face in his hands. What the hell did I just witness? This was too unreal.

"By the way you were definitely my favorite."

Leorio exposed his tear stained face. Well that's at least comforting. Wow. What the hell is wrong with me? I turned the doorknob.

"No! Don't leave! Please."

Gon kneeled down in front of me.

"No I really think I should. I've already caused enough trouble." I stated, pointing out Leorio.

"He's lying! I promise!"

He stared at Leorio.

"That's enough! It's not funny anymore!!"

Slowly, his lips created a smirk.

"Damn. That was beautiful. I should really become an actor."

Leorio cackled as he wiped his faux tears.

"That's not funny."

I announced, now pretty pissed.

"I know, but-"

He bent over laughing up a storm.

"But how could you believe that shit?!"

He slapped his thigh repeatedly, losing control. I wasn't amused.

"Oh God, please help me! Hahaha!"

Gon crossed his arms and shot him a death glare. He stopped and walked toward us.

"Geez. I'm sorry. Loosen up a bit. It was just a joke."

Gon still stood there, arms crossed and filled with anger. He placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned down to his level.

"I'm sorry, okay."

He pushed his hand away and stomped to the couch.

"Love you Gon."

"I hate you too Leorio."

He clutched his heart, obviously hurt by his words.

"He doesn't mean it."

He whispered to me. He extended his hand to me. I didn't grab it.

"Leorio."

I stared at him straight in the eyes. "No? Okay then."

Leorio rested his hand back by his side.

"That was really cruel what you just did."

He sighed.

"I know, but you have to admit it was hilarious."

I glared at him once again then stared at the floor.

"Amira."

"Huh?"

"My name. It's Amira."

"Very pretty."

"Thank you."

"So..how did you meet Gon anyway?"

I looked at him.

 ** _Where do I even begin?_**


	6. Hunters X And X Allies

"An assassin, eh?"

"Yeah, but not by choice."

I sighed. Leorio continued to eat from the bag of chips at the dining table. I stood before him. Gon sat on the couch watching TV.

"Doesn't that sound familiar Gon?"

He didn't reply. Leorio scowled.

"So, you know another assassin?"

"Yep! He's a Zoldyck."

A Zoldyck!

"How were you able to meet one?"

"You've heard of them?"

"Of course! Who hasn't?!"

He nudges his head towards Gon. Hmm, that figures.

"We met him during the Hunter Exam."

"Interesting. Did you all pass?"

He set the bag on the table. Crumbs stuck to his lips and portions of his upper chin. Leorio licked his face clean.

"All except one."

"Who? You?"

He glowered at me which caused me to chuckle.

"That's **real** funny!"

"It really is!" I managed to utter during my fit of laughter. To be honest, Leorio didn't really look like a hunter. Before I took the exam I pictured hunters as rugged and mysterious people, but after I saw the applicants and examiners my views changed. About half of them were as expected, but the others were much like Leorio or even more surprising.

"Looks like I got played at my own game."

He smirked and balled up the chip bag.

"Yep. Now how does it feel?"

I crossed my arms, a smug look on my face. He narrowed his eyes.

"Not so great, right?"

"Yeah." He admitted. Leorio dropped the ball of trash on the table. It failed to bounce back. He picked it back up and squeezed it tightly.

"But I have to say you're completely wrong."

He reached in his pocket, pulling out his Hunter's Licence and slamming it on the wood. I walked closer, peering at it over the table.

" _Niicccee_."

Leorio dragged out the word.

"Yeah it is. I just wish I still had mine."

I leaned back still gazing at the rectangular piece of plastic, reading the parts that weren't fully reflecting light.

"You're a hunter?"

I nodded now looking into his dark brown eyes.

"Lost?"

To my right stood Gon. He had escaped the clutches of the couch and occupied an empty chair. He was no longer wearing his green jacket. Only a black tank top covered the upper portion of his body.

"Well. Well. Look who decided to join us."

"Don't push it."

Gon turned to me, wanting me to continue.

"No. It was stolen."

I crossed my arms again to keep from fidgeting.

"I knew as soon as I took the exam I wouldn't be able to call it my own. Although I had rightfully earned it, Mehki took it and used it as if it was his own."

"Mehki?"

"Her dad." Gon clarified.

Leorio nodded.

"He knew he wouldn't be able to use all of its benefits, but that wouldn't be a problem. I was there to do whatever he couldn't do on his own. The only thing I gained from becoming a hunter, as he says, is all his dirty work, which I do, won't be noted by the feds."

I looked at the ground. We stayed silent for a moment.

"He made you take the exam too?"

Leorio asked. I nodded.

"So, you never wanted to take it?"

"Not necessarily. It was just something that never crossed my mind until he mentioned it. It was definitely something new and refreshing. I didn't have to prepare myself to kill anyone."

"Why do you listen to Mehki, Amira?"

I wasn't sure how to answer this. Why do I do it?

"I'm scared of the consequences and he is my father. It's all I know. If I was treated any different I wouldn't know what to do with myself. When I finally do leave I'm scared of how I'll deal with the freedom. No restrictions. No orders. I might end up being the person I don't want to be and start doing the same things that once were familiar to me."

"I won't let that happen Amira."

Those glistening brown orbs met mine, paired with that soothing smile. It's just as comforting as a hug.

"Once your dad is out of the picture. Killua can help you adjust to not being an assassin anymore. He had to do it himself."

"No Gon."

"I know you're worried about our safety, but-"

"But nothing Gon! I don't need Mehki adding to his list!"

"I thought you trusted me. I'm only trying to help you. Remember our promise."

"What did you promise Gon?"

Leorio became confused. The young boy looked at the floor.

"To save her from her father."

"What the hell is wrong with you?! You have nothing to defend yourself with! Did you forget about that?!"

He stayed in the same position, arms rested on his knees, not at all affected by his yelling. Gon looked up into my eyes.

"Tell me something I don't know, Leorio. I know all the risks. I want to help her."

"How could you let him promise you that?!"

"Because I promised to protect him and anyone else who decides to get involved."

I paused.

"I talked to you which means you're apart of this now, Leorio. I'll keep Mehki or any of his comrades from touching any of you. It's up to you if you want to help me out. I won't have any hard feelings if you decide not to. It's your life you're risking not mines, but just know I need it. Gon and I can only do so much and out of the two of us I'm the only one fight ready, but that's likely to change. So, are you in or out?"

Silence filled the room. Gon stared at Leorio, waiting for his answer.

"Clearly you're not just any girl if Gon would risk his life for you. I know that for as long as I've known him, he can make some drastic decisions at the worst times, but it has always been for the right reasons. A friend of his is a friend of mines. I'll gladly help you Amira."

He held out his hand. This time I shook it, smiling brightly.

"Thank you so much."

"Oh, please."

He laughed nervously, a light pink dusted his cheeks.

"But there is something you have to promise me first."

"What is it?"

I was prepared to agree to anything he threw at me.


	7. Calls

"There's a certain little bastard that I would like you to knock some sense into."

"Um.. Leorio-"

He cut me off.

"I don't want you to hurt him, just make him realize what he left behind."

He knew exactly what I was thinking. His irritated face looked to Gon, who did the same.

"She doesn't need to do that. Kurapika already knows."

"Oh, so he does? Huh?! Did you tell him yourself?"

"No. I'm not talking about that part. He didn't forget about us. He's just busy. You know what he's looking for Leorio."

"Kurapika can't be that busy looking for them! Busy enough to not answer the goddamn phone! For the amount of times I've tried to reach out to him, there should be no excuse!"

"Leorio! Have you even thought about what kind of situation he could be in?!"

"Yes. Of course! But for months at a time?! It doesn't make sense to me Gon!"

Gon sat up from his haunched state and propped his head on his elbow on the table. He locked eyes with Leorio and sighed.

"Anything could've happened. We just don't know."

"Yeah, we don't! And neither does he! That's the problem!"

Leorio softened up his face a bit and began to talk sincerely.

"For God's sake Gon! You were in a coma and this close to being dead!"

Gon broke his gaze with him. His eyes pinned on the table. All this new information startled me as much as it didn't surprise me, considering the past occurrences I saw in his eyes. I wanted to know more, but now was definitely not the time. It looked to be a pretty heavy topic and no more tears need to be shed today.

"And after all this time I never thought about whether you were ok or not."

Leorio ceased, contemplating on what he should say next. He hid his lips in his mouth.

"Are...you?"

The question hesitantly released itself. He nodded, not picking up his eyes up from the table. It almost looked as if he was in a trance.

"Once I met Ging I realized that meeting him wasn't my goal after all. He told me it was the little diversions and the people you met along the way was what made the journey so much more special. It turns out that those moments meant more to me then finally having my father in my life again. As soon as I had met him, he was gone again. Then Killua left and so did my Nen. Everything was back to what it was before. I didn't know what to do."

Gon found my eyes.

"Then you came along, and for once in a long time that part of me that left with them resurfaced. Now I have another goal. And there's no way in hell it won't be achieved!"

He glowed with confidence. I looked to the floor. I couldn't bear to look at him any longer. Gon was too bright. It still amazed me at how much this boy would do for a complete stranger. What could he see in me that I couldn't? Leorio stared at him, completely pissed.

"So am I just dead meat to you?!"

Gon darted his eyes towards him.

"Why would you think that?! You're my best friend!"

"Oh, really! Then where's all my glory! I'm mean you just met this girl about-"

He peered down at his watch.

"..four hours ago! And you're already kissing her ass!"

"How am I kissing her...how am I doing that?!"

"Don't act like you can't say it! You're acting like you didn't just say hell a minute ago!"

The way these two people went from what I thought to be a sensitive subject to straight bickering in a matter of seconds shocked me. Back at home, arguments were at a minimum. Everyone knew that if it got out of hand, it would be easily solved with a 9mm, but that rule never really stuck with Rose. She and Mehki would always fight. Most of the time it would be about me, for reasons I'm uncertain of. They could really get ugly sometimes.

"Well I don't want to!"

There he goes, crossing those arms again. I had the urge to laugh, but I bit my lip to stop myself. Leorio narrowed his eyes.

"You make no sense Gon."

"I make perfect sense Leorio. I wouldn't expect you to understand anyway. "

Leorio furrowed his brow. His lips curled into a smirk.

"It amazes me how you don't realize you're playing yourself."

Both Gon and I wore a confused look. Was I missing something? Gon suddenly cracked under his gaze, his eyes wide and cheeks ablaze.

"Leorio! I wasn't even thinking like that!"

The suggestive face Leorio once wore was hidden by shock.

"What are you talking about?! I never said anything."

"You didn't have to say anything! It was all over your face!"

"More like on your face, kiss-ass!"

He laughed.

"And when did your mind acquire a gutter?"

He tilted his head. Gon sat there fuming. Yet again, I was left to contemplate what I witnessed. So Gon had a cr-...You know what! We were way off topic. I still needed to know more about this guy.

"Did Ki-"

"Hey!"

Both of them settled there eyes on mine. Their eyes revealed a glimmer of surprise by the change of authority.

"So..tell me more about this.."

I drew circles with my right hand, trying to fish for his name.

"Kurapika!"

I laid my arms on the table, finally deciding to sit down. This time Gon was eating. Chips of course. He had offered me some, but I declined. Food was far from my thoughts. I was worried about getting caught. By now, Mehki would definitely be wondering where I was. Last night or early this morning I should've been back, but it was already a quarter past two. Once I got all the information, I needed to leave before he would send them, unless they're already here. I shivered.

"Cold?"

"No. Just got a small chill. That's all."

He nodded, then continued.

"The last time I saw him, he was working as a bodyguard, but I'm not sure if he still works for them. I'm pretty sure he doesn't anymore, but I could be wrong. He has his own mission now."

"Do you know who he worked for?"

"It was a man's daughter. I'm not sure if it was his last name or first, but all I know was that it started with No. He was an older man, gray hair, rich, did everything he could to make his daughter happy. Her name was Neon."

I shook my head.

"I know it's not much to go on. Sorry."

"No. It's fine. Every bit helps. Why did she need a bodyguard?"

"It was for the annual World Auction."

Yeah. That would be a good reason to need one.

"Selling or buying?"

"I'm not sure if she was planning to sell anything, but I know for sure she was buying. Not the usual stuff. Neon was into the rarest and often strange pieces. Like body parts and black market treasures."

"Okay. What about this mission?"

"Can't say much, but it did have to do with The Phantom Troupe."

Didn't think I would ever hear their name coming out of Leorio's mouth. The thought of Chrollo made me sick.

I wasn't sure if Leorio really did know more or if he didn't about Kurapika's mission. Well, at least I knew it was serious. Anything that had to do with them was serious. Was he going to do business with them or was this a more personal matter? If Kurapika was planning to join them or ally with them in anyway, I would want nothing to do with it.

"Leorio?"

Nervousness clung to my voice.

"Uh huh?"

"There's something you're not telling me."

"Like?"

He didn't seem at all phased.

"You can't just tread lightly when it comes to The Spiders. What is his affiliation with them? Are they conspiring? I need to know this before I agree to anything."

"No! Never! He would kill himself before he would ever collude with them! Kurapika hates them with every fiber of his being. He wants to eradicate them from the planet."

Then it is a personal matter.

"May I ask why?"

Not that I felt it was unlawful to do so, because it needed to be done, considering every crime they've committed. I wanted to know why _**Kurapika**_ feels this way. What did they do to him?

"I promised not to say anything. I've already said too much."

"Understandable. "

I left it at that, even though I was dying to probe him more. If I really wanted to I could've easily pulled it out of him, but I'll respect both Leorio's and Kurapika's wishes.

 ** _Buzz. Buzz._**

I pulled my phone from my pocket. I looked at the Caller I.D. It was Hisato. Shit! Good thing it wasn't Mehki himself. I placed a finger to my lips. Gon immediately stopped playing with the bag and swallowed the remaining chips in his mouth.

"Miss Amira?"

"Yes, sir? I'm here."

"Is everything ok?"

"Yes! Everything's just fine!"

I announced, almost too cheerfully.

"Your father is concerned about your safety."

Please! I've heard that all before. All he cares is about what people think of him, the pile of cash he sits on, and most of all Christina.

"When will you be returning?"

"Very soon. It's very busy out here. Sorry for the delay."

"Don't worry take your time. Did you eliminate your target?"

I couldn't really get past this one.

"My target has been...has a message for father."

"Really? Should I pass it forward?"

"No. I would rather tell him in person than on the phone."

Actually, I would rather have it the other way around. I didn't want to face him, knowing I didn't take care of Hisoka. I knew what I had coming for me and I wasn't thrilled about it.

"Ok. I'll let him know."

No!

"I just made it to the airport. I'll see you all in a little while."

I lied, rushing him off the phone.

"Ok Miss. Be safe for your father's sake."

"Yes, sir. I will."

The line went dead. Finally! I jumped up from my seat, pulling my hood over my head.

"I swear the way you lie is impeccable!"

I wasn't in the mood for jokes, but I played along anyway.

"I know! It can't be compared to anyone else, but seriously I have to go."

I walked to the door.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Nice place Leorio."

"Thanks Mira."

"No problem."

As soon as I opened the door, Gon ran to me.

"Wait! I'm coming with you."

"No you're not!"

I pushed him back inside the apartment.

"But-"

"I know what I promised and I'm very sure Leorio can do a good job taking my place until I return. This fight isn't going to happen anytime soon and once I'm back we'll train. I need to do this first. Okay?"

He nodded unwillingly. His eyes lost their luster. I brought him into a hug.

"Don't worry I'll be back. Thank you Gon for everything."

He griped me tighter.

"No. Thank you Amira."

I let go and started to walk away.

"Don't do anything stupid! Keep your eyes out for suspicious people! Stay safe!"

I was now running.

"I will!"

As I raced out the building like I had did earlier this morning, I thought about my new friends, the promises I would keep, the prayers I left behind, and the hell I would have coming for me.


	8. Every Rose X Has X Its Thorn

**(Warning: This part contains strong language.)**

My fingers gently grazed the paper. It was just beyond my reach. Slowly I bent down, hovering over the sheet. I picked it up, adding it to the pile that was neatly clutched against my chest.

The weight of his stare bothered me. Almost as if he was burning a hole through me. I hated when he did that as much as he hated waiting, but it wasn't my fault that I was sick. I took a shaky breath, ready to stand, but his presence stopped me. A looming shadow hovering over and painting the floor around me a dark tint. I met his awaiting eyes. Their menacing glare made him look more threatening than he really was. He was a slender man. Young and ambitious. He had the game down and secured his little empire under his belt, but in his eyes he would never be as good as his brother. Although he admired him, he hated him with just as much of a passion. He made sure not to make the same mistakes as him and used him as a blank canvas to build upon. Only his, in the end, would be a bigger nightmare.

"You're just going to stare?"

I looked to the floor. I didn't realize I was looking that long.

"Get up."

I continued to gaze down. I knew what he was trying to do. Poke fun at the situation. Drag me down. Establish the thought that he was still 'his'. Even though that was far from the truth. The man before me had an obsession with claiming things. In his mind it made him more superior, but it only showed the world his struggle. Not everyone is as degenerate and ignorant as they seem. If anything, we've been through the same type of denial. It doesn't take a 'superior' to see the signs. We have perfectly working minds and he has yet to see it. The world is his playground and he'll make sure every little toy will belong to him in the end.

Doesn't he sound just like a true saint?

Sometimes I wonder what truly caused him to be like this. Sibling rivalry was one reason, but there must be something more.

"What don't you understand?"

He chuckled. I could ask the same of you. I smiled. His eyes contained the smallest glint within them. The more I continued to watch the flicker, the more agitated he became. I wanted him to wait. I wanted him to feel the pain. Then he unexpectedly withstood and I was left looking stupid. His smile told me I had lost. He knew my legs were hurting carrying all that extra wait. I could feel myself shaking. That only caused his grin to grow wider.

"I'm ready whenever you are."

He reached for my hand.

"No."

My answer was sharp. I was tired of his games. My direct reply didn't get the response I wanted. He kept his grin. The only difference was his furrowed brow. It was confusion. It was unlike me to speak up, but today I wasn't having any of his shit.

I grabbed the top of the chair next to me, my nails digging into the leather, hoisting myself up. Hopefully that didn't leave a mark. I didn't need anything else to fix. I smoothed down my ruffled skirt, pulling it down to meet my knees. Irritation had set in his face. I smiled brightly, handing over the stack.

"Anything else?"

He stared at me long and hard. He was boiling. I didn't know that simple action would cause such an emotional stir within him. I had to admit I was scared, but we've been through this before. He wouldn't do anything. As much power as he claimed he had, you would think he would use it to his ability, but in all honesty I had the upper hand. He finally decided to lay the papers on his desk. They sprawled out across it. I guess putting them neatly together was useless. There were small crimps where his hand had a nasty grip. It pissed me off more than it should've. I knew more than anything that I was tired. Tired of the disrespect. Tired of the demands. Tired of the mistreatment. Tired of his naive stricken ass. It was enough. I know she had enough. I wanted so desperately to run away with her. Show her that this isn't how life is supposed to be. You shouldn't fear everyday you're alive. She shouldn't wish to die. It tore me apart when she had said those words to me. I only want the best for her. If I can't somehow, then I pray that she will be able to escape this madness and never return. Please Amira. Could you make that promise to me?

He turned back to me.

"Is something wrong sir?"

I had to stop myself from laughing. His attitude was beyond comical.He had noticed my attempt to cover it up. For some reason, I wanted to anger him further. I wanted to speak my mind, but I needed him to take the first step. It was funny how quickly the fear I once felt turned into playfulness. Maybe this was a bad idea. A really bad idea. I have a feeling the result of my idiocy will be detrimental.

That's the fear talking again. What's the worst that can happen anyway?

A lot.

Oh well. If he knows he can't act on the anger then he won't.

"You know what you little bitch?!"

Me? I laughed. I'm the little bitch?!

Here it comes.

"I think you've mistaken me as that blonde witch you bring up here every weekend."

He smirked. Why?

"Mmm. You really think that way about her? It sounds like someone's jealous."

His grey eyes were piercing. He sat on the edge of the desk, hands firmly pressed down on either side. It almost looked like he was holding himself up, but I realized he was only trying to make himself look bigger, stronger. He wanted to play the playful card as well, but I know it'll be short lived. His anger will come around somehow.

"Why would I be jealous of a woman who looks 20 years older than she is. How do you even get off to that?"

I laughed. His expression slowly became firmer.

"Oh right. You can't."

We locked eyes. It was getting to him.

"So is that why you took Amira? Is that why all of a sudden you feel like you can claim my son too?! Just because you can't pass on your genes? You're the one that's jealous! You wanted me from the beginning didn't you?!"

He continued to stare. His hold on the table strengthened.

"It wasn't just for Amira. You wanted me to have that ring, not Christina. All of it was just a ploy to bring me back, but you didn't know how serious it would get for her and I didn't even notice your efforts. You didn't actually think she would fall in love with you. Did you? Did you?!"

He raised his head up.

"Don't yell at me! Who the hell do you think you're talking to?!!"

Then why didn't he say that when I was still talking? He just wanted to hear what I had to say.

"ANSWER ME!!"

He pushed me up against the wall. Beads of sweat were accumulating at the top of his forehead.

"Why don't you answer me first?"

I smirked. I knew I was right.

"Wipe that fucking smile off your face!! You think this is a game?"

"I never said it was."

He balled up my shirt in his hands. My face was barely touching his.

"Is this how you reacted when you found out Chrollo wasn't dead?"

His eyes grew wide.

"You'll never be as good as him. Did you really think that all the stuff you forced her to steal would make you feel better about it. No matter how much you train Amira, she'll never be able to kill him."

Before I could even think, that cold metal was against my neck. I flinched.

"Say another word and I'll kill you."

"Go ahead and pull the trigger. It won't make you feel any better. Anyway, who would Amira have now? You know I'm the only one she listens to. You lose me and you'll lose your lifeline. You've already killed my whole family. What do I have to lose?... Nothing."

Why did I say that? Stupid. So fucking stupid. Of course I do. He trails the gun down to my stomach.

"Oh really?"

I couldn't swallow. My heart was beating out of my chest. Please not my baby. I needed to think of something slick to say and fast. He tilted his head to the side.

"I shouldn't have sent you out to do that anyway."

He looked down at it, drawing circles on my stomach with the nuzzle.

"It seems like every time I do something bad ends up happening. Right little fella?"

He cooed, slightly laughing. My whole body tensed up.

The door flung open. It was Hisato.

Thank god.

He stepped back a little.

"Is everything ok sir?"

"Yes."

He looked up and smiled at me. With a quick motion the gun was back in his coat. Hisato didn't even get a glimpse. He placed his hand on my stomach. I swallowed. He had began to walk away, leaving his hand to graze me, but he stopped. He turned back around, those eyes locked with mine again. He leaned in. I could feel his breath on my ear. It sent shivers down my spine. He touched my baby again.

"If you want him to stay alive I would suggest you keep your pretty little mouth shut. I'm going to let this slide. If you have another outburst like that again consider yourself childless. Don't forget I know who his father is too. You can throw all of those dreams of marrying him away. I can get to him faster than you could ever dream of."

He gripped my stomach.

"And this little boy...he'll always be mine. Just like you are..."

With his free hand he grabbed my chin. He studied every corner of my face. I was trembling. He rubbed his thumb across my bottom lip. He touched his nose to mine, closing his eyes. I stopped breathing. I shifted backwards and his eyes opened. He pulled me back towards him, biting his lip. He gently laid kisses on the right side of my jaw. I didn't know what to do. I looked at Hisato. He was just as stunned as I was. His mouth was agape. This was more scary then when I was held at gunpoint. My eyes were wide with fear. All I could do was stare at him as the man that was dangerously close to me kissed my neck.

'Help me.' I mouthed to the butler.

"Mekhi!"

He immediately stopped. Did he forget that quickly he was there?! He backed up slightly, still looking at me. My lips were parted vaguely.

"What did I tell you about closing your mouth?"

I breathed heavily. He smirked again and brushed his lips against mine. They shuddered from his touch and he deepened the kiss. I scrunched up my face. He pulled away and walked towards the door. I touched my lips. They were still quivering. My whole body was still shaking. I could feel Hisato's eyes still on me. He was waiting for me. I couldn't look back. I couldn't follow behind them. He closed the door behind them and I slid down the wall until I reached the floor. It was cold. It stinged my skin. I held my arms. Why was I shaking so much? What happened to being strong? What changed everything?

I felt liquid on my arms. It kept running down my face. Why was I crying? I held my face in my hands.

"It's going to be ok."

I heard my brother's voice. I uncovered my hands. He wasn't there. Why did I look when I knew he wouldn't be? He's fucking dead! They're all dead! The crying only worsened and I pounded my fist into the marble. I hated myself for crying. I hated myself for remembering, but I couldn't help but to miss them. I couldn't help to think about what he had done when I was 14. I layed down on the floor and stared up at the painted ceiling. It was a mural of angels. It wasn't fitting for a place like this.

My eyes finally settled on a baby laying on a cloud. His wings resting on each end. He looked so peaceful. Another angel was lying beside him. She played with the little blonde tufts that made up his hair. I looked down at my big belly. I placed a hand on the underside of it and lightly pushed. To my surprise there was a response. Good. My baby's ok. At least one of us is. I smiled brightly and sighed. I looked back up at the mural.

"I have to do this for you Mira."

I looked down the length of my body again.

"I have to do this for us **_Riley_**."

 _ **Oops. Did I say 3 more? I really meant 4 lol. Thanks again for anyone who's gotten this far into my story. I can't express how much I appreciate it. Let me know your thoughts. Have a wonderful day...**_


End file.
